


Quick Kidnappings

by Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Balcony Scene, Bondage, Duct Tape, F/F, Kidnapping, OTS-Carry, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Over The Shoulder Carry, Some silly shorts about people get kidnapped in sexy ways, Sunsets, basket, bound and gagged, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge/pseuds/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge
Summary: You want a quick and sexy Kidnapping? You get it here, very short and sweet kidnappings of various types with various genders, people, franchises and situations. (Rated M just in case)





	Quick Kidnappings

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnng: This story contains Pajamas, bondage, tape bondage, names, balconies, baskets, Isoto, kidnappings, thighs, DiD, over-the-shoulder carry, OTS Carry and a sunset.**

* * *

* * *

**Quick Kidnapping #01: Balcony and Basket**

* * *

* * *

Lorelei, a young woman of 22 years, walked onto her balcony on the evening of this warm summer evening. She had silver hair reaching to her back, white-reddish skin, big fern green eyes, a small nose, an eloquent pink mouth and lips, quite full hips, a nice crisp bottom, long legs, C-Cup breasts and nubile arms.  
She wore her red pajamas and enjoyed the setting of the sun.

Crossing her arms under her chest, she let her gaze wander over the sunset and her own balcony. After a while, she spotted several fingers clinging to the edge of her balcony.

“Who… what?” she said in her natural deep voice. “Wait, I’ll help you!” Her tender hands reached out to the arms of the person in distress and she pulled them up with all her might. It was not easy, but a few seconds later, she pulled the person up to safety.

“Thank you,” said a woman with sapphire hair reaching to her neck. She was wearing a black cat-suit showing the qualities of her perky toned cute bottom, her navy blue eyes looked relieved, but also cunning and she wore normal black shoes.

“Are you okay?” asked Lorelei. “Why were you- HMPF!”

The blue haired woman kissed Lorelei on her mouth, much to her surprise. It was a strong kiss, one that zapped any possible resistance out of the silver-haired woman.

“I was hanging around for the chance to get a nice treasure,” the woman explained with a smirk as she took Lorelei into her arms. “My name is Isoto, and I am here to take you with me, Lorelei.”

Isoto, now kneeing on the railing of the balcony, caressed Lorelei for a moment before throwing her over her shoulder where she flopped a little. Isoto explored her thighs, noticing how smooth and soft they were.

“A pretty soft you are. Hmmmm… I will enjoy cuddling you.”

The kidnapper jumped from the balcony and, with a little pickaxe, she swung under the balcony.

“What… what are you doing?!”

The spell was broken, the devitalization was over and now Lorelei started to fight. She thrashed her legs around, hitting Isoto’s back with her fists. She was like a little child, trying to free herself from her kidnapper. “Let me go!”

“Are you sure? You would only fall on the balcony below me, but it may break at least one of your bones.”

Lorelei stopped for a moment, calculating the risks and then continued to struggle. “Let me go!”

“Do you like the view?” asked Isoto as she took a roll of tape out of a pocket. “Because you will get to enjoy it for a while. I have something to do. I’ll pick you up later.”

* * *

Lorelei had struggled for hours, but the only thing she succeeded at was fatigue. The young woman had been taped to the underside of her balcony. Her lower legs, upper legs, belly, wrists and upper arms were taped over and connected to the underside of her balcony. Her mouth had also been taped shut.

“HMMMMMMPF!”

But she still had energy to shout. Sadly, the neighbors under here weren’t at home, so they couldn’t help with Lorelei’s predicament.

“I am back!”  
Isoto finally returned and once again clung to the underside of the balcony with her little pickaxe. She had a large round wooden basket which she put on like a backpack on her back. “Nice work, don’t you think? It is padded inside to give you a nice ride.”

“HMPF?!?!”

“I will put you in there before transporting you to my home.”

“MHHHOOOO!”

Isoto freed her from all the tape and held her tenderly in her arms. She was too weak to even shout again, the last scream having taken all her energy out of her.

“Don’t hurt me…” she mewled.

“I will take care of you, sweet Lorelei. No harm will come to you,” promised Isoto before slowly putting her in her basket. First, the naked feet vanished into the basket, giving Lorelei a feel of the comfortable insides. Followed by the rest of her legs, body, arms and head, she was neatly and carefully put into the padded basket by her kidnapper. Fatigued, she could only move and turn a little just to see the lid being closed over her. To her surprise, some of the paddings glowed, so she wasn’t in complete darkness.

She wondered what would happen to her and if she would ever be free again.

Isoto, meanwhile, climbed down the building and made her way back home. She caressed the basket a little, imagining how Lorelei was moving around in it before putting the shoulder straps around her shoulders to carry the basket and its new inhabitant. She couldn’t wait to turn Lorelei into a nice sexy addendum of her home.

**Author's Note:**

> **This is an experiment. This “Quick Kidnappings” series is there to see if people like a quick sexy kidnapping shorts as well as more detailed stories of bondage and kidnapping.**
> 
> **If you like or dislike the concept and/or story please comment and explain if you have the time.**
> 
> **Until the next kidnapping!**


End file.
